The Hotel
by Akaiama
Summary: Kai and Max are ready to take their relationship to the next level. If only Takao didn't just love getting in the way...[LEMON, yaoi, KaMa, drabble.]


"…I…I'm scared…"

The older male sat back up from his work of undoing buttons, and looked tenderly down at his lover. Fear shown in a cerulean crescendo of tears welling up in eyes.

"Why, Maxie?"

Max started to sit up, and Kai reached for him with open arms, holding him close. "Doesn't it hurt? And…I mean…"

Kai let his lips wander across the pale, sexy torso, nurturing the pounding heartbeat. "It'll hurt at the beginning…But only for a little bit." He finished his sentence hurriedly as a lone tear fell. It was like a doctor telling a four year old that the shots weren't going to _really_ hurt-

Everyone knew they were going to, and everyone was in for a hell of a lot of screaming.

Max whimpered softly, and Kai cupped his chin. "You know I would never hurt you because I wanted to inflict pain, right Maxie?"

A nod.

"And you want to lose your virginity to me, right?"

Another, slower, nod, an accompanying sob.

"Then let us make love." Kai stated, rather bluntly, giving him a gentle kiss.

"…I…Okay…"

Kai pushed him back down onto the mattress, pinning him. A sudden creak from outside their hotel window, and he was forced to turn his head, hands still working magic on Max's nipples.

_Dammit._ Just outside their hotel window, in a tall tree, (Hey, it had to be tall to reach the 7th story.) sat Takao, grinning and watching them happily.

Kai's eyes narrowed, and he stood out of bed, approaching the window. Takao's face only grew in a massive smirk, and the sound of Max asking what was going on filled the room. Kai flung the window open and hissed out a long string of curse words.

"Takao! What are you doing here?!" Ah. So Max had finally noticed him.

"Get the fuck out of here before I rip your head off and shove it up your ass again." His eyes narrowed. "And this time, you won't enjoy it."

"Awwwww…Kai. I can't let you hurt Max. He's my best friend, dude."

"And what do you want me to do about it? Set up a video camera so that you know he isn't being harmed?"

Max, at this point, was next to Kai, hiding against his chest as he smiled weakly at Takao.

"Well…"

"I cannot _believe_ we are doing this."

"He's just concerned about me; you don't need to be so cranky."

"He is standing outside the door while we screw. I fail to see how that is more than just being a pervert."

Max gasped, offended. "Takao is not a pervert! He's my best friend! And he has a right to know that you and I are in love and want to share our passion!"

"…But does he have to listen to us?"

Max groaned. "What are you going to do the second you and I are done?"

Kai, taken aback, thought for a moment. "…Sleep?"

"No! You're going to call Yuriy and have a party, just like you do with every new step we have taken in our relationship! And why, do you think?"

"…So that he knows that you and I are in love and want to share our passion."

"Exactly. Yuriy is your best friend. Takao is mine. They're both going to end up knowing, in the long run. Takao is just going to…Have different memories of when he was informed than Yuriy."

"…But can't we just bait him to the Cafeteria for a few minutes? At least during the foreplay?"

"…Hmph. I'll go get him a bagel or something."

Kai sat on the bed, grumbling to himself. The possibility of him getting any sex tonight was growing bleaker and bleaker by the second. I mean, Max was very upset with him, and, of course, this was their last evening in the Four Seasons, and, hell, their next stop was Greenland! What the heck was less arousing than frickin' Greenland?!

He was just pondering such trouble hoods when he heard the door slam open.

"Fuck off, Takao." He snarled. When he looked up, however, it wasn't Takao standing there. But, instead, Max. A very…Nude…Max. Wearing a skimpy satin robe.

Kai swallowed hard.

"Max?"

"Mmm…Yes?" The blonde purred, allowing the robe to slip past his shoulder.

"…Where's Takao?"

Max smiled. "He's downstairs, at the gelato buffet." He removed the robe completely, letting it fall like a silky black waterfall to the floor as he neared Kai, licking his lips.

Kai growled. The sex was all his tonight…

Max leapt into his lap, the force of the impact swinging him backwards so that the uke-to-be was on top, their lips meeting in a harsh, heated struggle. Kai rolled over, pinning him roughly as he began ripping off his own clothes.

The bluenette, once they were both fully naked, crawled down, commencing the stretching. Max released a labored grunt, his toes curling and uncurling in slight pain as Kai moved his fingers in and out of him. Kai placed gentle kisses across his thighs, on his belly, on his manhood, soothing him. "Maxie…"

"Ullllnnn…"

"Ready for me?"

Max gave a loud half growl half cry, and Kai tended to him with a rough kiss, aligning himself perfectly, waiting for his orders.

"You…You can do it…" Max whimpered.

Kai gave his thigh a compassionate squeeze, and pressed inside quickly.

Heart rates increased. A sob was released, a soft moan with it. "Kai…" Their bodies were finally one.

Kai began moving almost immediately after his name was uttered. The mattress gave a squeak of protest against the double weight, growing louder with every agonizing thrust.

Kai looked down at his pain-bearing mate, his body in a cringing sort of huddle, like he was frightened. He wrapped his arms around him, like on those warm nights they had spent in the Caribbean oh so few weeks ago, in the prime of their courtship. Max tightened his grip, tears dripping down his face as he grunted again.

The blunette looked upon him with sorrow. His own body was shuddering with excitement and arousal. Yet. Max was stricken with pain only comparable to picking a random pore on your face and trying to fit your entire thumb into it.

Kai decided swiftly to orgasm fast and stop as soon as possible. He gave his lover an apologetic kiss before pounding into him.

Max cried out hoarsely, tightening around Kai's manhood. Suddenly, a horrible shiver overwhelmed him. Kai felt a heat spatter over his stomach, drenching him. "Ah Kai…" Max growled this time, no longer in pain, but in the deepest bliss, sexy blue eyes staring up at him. The older man smirked, running his hands up and down the lithe torso, making him squirm and twitch, trying so desperately to contain himself as Kai fucked him.

Just outside, in a hall lined with expensive floral wallpaper, sat Takao, his arms full of gelato cups as he stuffed his face and listened to the sex fest going on inside with giggles and excitement.

-Hums to self- No, this wasn't a one-shot. Another story will be created to be its sequel. –Sings- (Everyone runs out)


End file.
